Les Meilleurs amis du monde
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: Luke avait trois gros défauts aux yeux de ses camarades : il était petit, grassouillet, et intelligent. Et comme toutes les personnes cumulant ces trois caractéristiques, il ne se passait pas une journée de cours sans humiliations en tous genre...


**Les meilleurs amis du monde.**

**OoooO**

**Voici encore un one-shot consacré à la série des Professeur Layton, que j'aime tout particulièrement ! Un grand merci à Gigira pour avoir lu cette fanfiction en première lecture et à la communauté US "This filthy jar reminds me of a puzzle" (sur Livejournal) qui avait proposé l'idée d'un Luke chahuté à l'école sur le Professor Fan Meme. Je ne pouvais hélas le relever en anglais, alors je l'ai fait en français... j'espère que ma version vous plaira ! **

**OoooO  
**

-«Salut Bouboule ! Alors, maman t'as fait un booon goûter ?»

_ Ne pas répondre._

-«Allez, file les gâteaux, on va te rendre service : faut que tu apprennes à maigrir ! C'est comme ça qu'on fait entre amis.»

_ Ne pas refuser._

-«Et pendant que t'y es, va donc nous acheter de quoi boire. Et fissa, on n'a pas de temps à perdre.»

_ Ne pas discuter._

Luke hocha doucement la tête en signe d'acceptation et baissa les yeux face au groupe de jeunes adolescents, ignorant du mieux qu'il le put leurs ricanements intempestifs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était l'objet de leurs remarques : c'était même au contraire un des évènements centraux de sa routine quotidienne, aussi avait-il appris depuis longtemps à faire avec. Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas de se sentir affreusement mal à chaque fois qu'il se faisait chamailler de la sorte. Son physique un peu gringalet et rondouillet ne lui avait jamais posé de soucis à l'école primaire, mais tout avait hélas changé avec son entrée au collège...

D'abord étaient apparues les insultes basiques : _bouboule, le gros, le pouf, gros lard, le nain, le nabot, le morveux _ou encore _le gnome _étaient vite devenus ses surnoms officiels. Il avait tout d'abord joué le jeu, conscient qu'il fallait parfois passer par ce genre de vexation avant d'être inclus dans un groupe, mais cependant les moqueries étaient rapidement allées crescendo. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que ces dernières se manifestent au travers de mots orduriers qu'on s'amusait à lui faire passer en classe ou via des boulettes de pain lancées en direction de son visage sous le regard hilare des jeunes crétins de sa promotion. De même il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour commencer à se faire chamailler dans les couloirs ou dans les escaliers et se faire ballotter de droite à gauche par les garçons les plus vieux du collège...

C'était, cependant, une ambiance qui était encore vivable, bien que tendue : Luke avait toujours été un enfant assez solitaire et habitué à s'occuper de son côté, aussi ne vivait-il pas encore trop mal l'ostracisme dont il était victime. Tout changea hélas au bout de deux semaines, lors des premières remises de notes : ayant obtenu sans aucun mal les meilleurs résultats de la promotion, il quitta soudain son statut de «petit gros» du collège pour en acquérir un nouveau, autrement plus dangereux, à savoir celui de «l'intello de service.»

Ce fut dès lors un véritable enfer qui commença.

Il découvrit d'abord son casier forcé avec, à l'intérieur, ses cahiers totalement arrachés. Puis on lui vola son cartable à de nombreuses reprises, pour y jeter cartouches d'encre coupées ou -pire- uriner sur ses notes du jour. Les élèves les plus costauds pensèrent assez vite à le coincer à la sortie des cours pour l'obliger à faire certains devoirs pour eux, sous peine de se retrouver plongé la tête la première dans les poubelles ou, pire, de se faire déshabiller devant les filles du collège. Puis, voyant qu'il était issu d'une famille plutôt aisée, ils en vinrent rapidement à lui demander un peu d'argent chaque semaine, prétextant que c'était le prix à payer pour qu'ils le défendent de ceux qui voudraient lui chercher des crosses sans pour autant bouger le petit doigt dès qu'il se faisait prendre à partie par plus grand que lui.

Luke essaya pourtant de se défendre au début : ses parents et le Professeur lui avaient expliqué à de maintes reprises qu'une discussion calme et posée pouvait résoudre la majorité des problèmes. Il découvrit malheureusement que la quasi-totalité des adolescents ignoraient totalement en quoi consistait l'exercice et préféraient très largement user de leurs poings plutôt que de leur esprit. Quoique pour être tout à fait sincère, certains utilisaient bien leur tête mais de façon douloureuse et tout à fait différente de celle à laquelle il pensait. Après quelques essais infructueux, il en vint donc à la conclusion que son salut résiderait dans sa capacité à faire profil bas et à accepter tout ce qu'on lui demanderait.

Les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir, mais les insultes et les menaces, elles, restèrent tout aussi présentes et vicieuses.

-«Hey le gros, t'as entendu ce qu'on a dit ?» reprit un des adolescents -un blond aux airs assez patibulaires- tout en shootant dans son cartable. «Goûter – boisson -fissa. Quels mots tu n'as pas compris ?»

-«Ah oui...!» bredouilla t-il en leur tendant son sachet plastique. «Je...je reviens de suite.»

Ce disant, il tourna aussitôt les talons et s'empressa de se rendre au petit kiosque du collège, ne sachant que trop bien ce qui l'attendrait s'il ne s'exécutait par de suite : la bande de William Brown -le caïd du collège- était connue pour avoir la main particulièrement rapide et lourde quand un élève osait refuser un de leurs caprices. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se faire coincer par ces derniers et se souvenait encore de l'effet qu'avaient eu leurs poings sur sa frêle mâchoire : il avait été obligé d'expliquer ses deux dents cassées au Professeur par une soi-disant chute dans les escaliers, et évitait depuis lors de contredire ses «camarades» même quand ces derniers lui soumettaient les requêtes les plus stupides...

Stupide comme celle d'acheter une dizaine de cannettes de soda avec ses propres deniers par exemple.

-«Tiens, bonjour Luke» le salua avec douceur Rosa, la vieille dame en charge du kiosque. «Que prendras-tu aujourd'hui ?»

-«Dix cannettes de cola s'il vous plaît» expliqua t-il tout en rosissant légèrement sous son regard peiné.

-«Oh non... c'est encore la bande de ce sale gamin qui t'envoie ?» pesta la commerçante qui n'était dupe de rien. «Tu sais Luke, si tu obéis à leurs moindres caprices, ils ne feront que continuer à profiter de toi.»

-«Ce sont mes amis, c'est tout» mentit l'enfant en esquissant un maigre sourire. «Vous vous trompez sur leur compte.»

-«A d'autres ! Je travaille ici depuis quinze ans, crois bien que j'en ai vu défilé des cœurs en or comme toi qui se font maltraiter par des gamins sans foi ni loi. Tu ferais bien mieux de les laisser tomber et d'en parler à tes professeurs, cela te facilitera la vie.»

Son léger sourire s'effaça aussitôt : Rosa avait beau avoir une certaine expérience des enfants, elle était bien naïve pour imaginer qu'il suffisait de se plaindre aux adultes pour que les moqueries cessent. Pour sa part, il savait très bien que cela revenait au contraire à ouvrir grand la porte à toute sorte de nouvelles tortures psychologiques et que mieux valait donc laisser les professeurs en dehors de tout ça. S'il supportait, de plus, de passer pour un faible aux yeux de ses camarades, l'idée d'être pris en pitié par des adultes (et plus particulièrement par Layton ou ses parents) lui était proprement insupportable. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir : ces personnes étaient les rares à avoir un tant soi peu d'estime pour lui, alors comment pourrait-il leur avouer qu'il n'était même pas capable de se défendre face à des brutes sans cervelle ?

-«Je le ferai si je viens à avoir des ennuis un jour.» reprit-il poliment. «Pour l'heure ce n'est pas le cas, mais je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi madame.»

La bonne Rosa soupira tristement, comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, et donna sa commande au jeune garçon qui se hâta de retrouver la bande : il craignit, l'espace d'un instant, d'avoir à obéir à une autre de leurs lubies mais fort heureusement pour lui la cloche sonnant la fin de la pause retentit à ses oreilles. William Brown n'était pas dans sa classe et n'avait pas les mêmes horaires de sortie que lui, aussi était-il au moins assuré qu'il lui ficherait la paix jusqu'au lendemain. Il se rendit en classe le cœur bien plus léger, considérant les heures de cours comme un havre de tranquillité en dépit des traditionnels petits rires et jets de craie en direction de sa personne...

Il n'imaginait pas alors à quel point les deux heures qui l'attendaient allait être éprouvantes.

**OooooooO**

En trois mois, Luke était devenu remarquablement résistant aux moqueries en tous genres : il avait passé les récréations des premiers jours enfermés dans les toilettes à pleurer de tout son soûl, mais à présent il pouvait encaisser un bon nombre d'insulte sans même donner l'impression d'avoir été touché par ces dernières.

Mais ce n'était malheureusement qu'une impression : le jeune garçon avait énormément de mal à relativiser ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui. S'il était plutôt fier de ses capacités intellectuelles et ne s'offusquait donc pas des insultes qui portaient sur cet aspect de sa personne, il avait cependant particulièrement honte de son physique digne d'un enfant de huit ans. Sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il avait hérité cela d'elle et qu'il grandirait donc sûrement d'un coup vers quinze ou seize ans : malheureusement, c'était dès à présent qu'il avait besoin de dix kilos de moins et de vingt centimètres de plus, même si son corps ne semblait comprendre l'urgence de la situation. La situation en était au point qu'il n'osait pas se changer en même temps que ses camarades dans les vestiaires, et autant dire qu'il n'osait absolument pas s'approcher des membres de la gente féminine qui étaient hélas bien plus nombreuses à s'intéresser aux muscles de ces messieurs qu'à la richesse de leur conversation.

Et en parlant de vestiaires, justement, il découvrit avec stupeur que les cours de français avaient été remplacés par deux heures de basket. Un sport pour lequel il n'était absolument pas taillé à l'évidence...

Les cours de sport étaient plus grande hantise, pour des raisons évidentes : c'était pourtant un domaine dans lequel il excellait. Il était en tout cas toujours classé parmi les premiers lorsqu'il s'agissait de sports individuels, mais la chose se corsait effroyablement dès qu'il s'agissait de composer des équipes...

David Spencer -le tombeur de la classe- résuma la situation en une phrase qui fit éclater de rire l'ensemble de la salle, Luke et le Professeur mis à part.

-«Dites monsieur, Bouboule on le compte parmi les joueurs ou alors c'est lui qui fait le ballon ?»

-«Très drôle Spencer» gronda le professeur de gymnastique. «Puisque Monsieur Triton a l'air de vous fasciner autant, j'imagine que vous serez ravi de l'avoir dans votre équipe ?»

_ «Génial, comme si j'avais besoin de ça..._» pensa Luke tout en se forçant à esquisser un léger sourire pour la forme. L'équipe de Spencer, pour son grand malheur, n'était hélas composée que de tortionnaires potentiels qui n'auraient besoin que d'une petite faiblesse de sa part pour frapper directement là où ça faisait mal. Le fou rire des élèves, de plus, ne manqua pas de repartir de plus belle quand les dossards furent distribués à l'équipe et que Luke dût finalement renoncer à en porter un pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il flottait dedans.

-«Fais pas la gueule Bouboule» railla un jeune garçon. «De toute façon tu es si court sur pattes que personne ne te verra sur le terrain. Alors dossard ou pas finalement...»

Des éclats de rire à nouveau : Luke se força à garder les lèvres pincées, combattant autant que possible le rouge qui menaçait de lui monter aux joues et qui n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. Il s'installa sur le terrain, maudissant intérieurement son professeur qui avait eu la stupide idée de le mettre en défense. Il faisait au bas mot vingt centimètres de moins que les personnes qu'il avait face à lui, aussi avait-il largement plus de chance de finir encastré dans le poteau soutenant le panier de sa moitié de terrain plutôt que de réussir à arrêter un joueur.

Ses prédictions s'avérèrent très vite remarquablement justes, ce au plus grand plaisir de la grande majorité des élèves qui trouva très drôle de le voir ainsi voler d'un coin à l'autre du terrain, traîné impitoyablement par l'équipe adverse.

-«Putain Bouboule, on est d'accord sur le fait qu'on a renoncé à ce que tu arrives à choper le ballon, mais essaye au moins de ne pas nous faire passer pour des cons !» finit par aboyer Spencer depuis son poste.

-«Facile à dire» ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Luke, dont la résistance commençait à dangereusement s'amenuiser. «Vous n'avez qu'à me faire jouer ailleurs !»

-«Et où ? Devant peut-être ? T'es pas foutu d'arrêter le ballon, tu penses peut-être réussir à le mettre dans un panier ? Non seulement t'es chiant mais en plus t'es con !»

La remarque avait au moins le mérite d'être claire. Ravalant un petit hoquet outragé (et, il fallait bien le dire, quelques larmes de rage), Luke revint à sa place, prêt à subir tant bien que mal les vingt minutes que comptaient encore le match. Il s'efforça de penser à une énigme que lui avait soumis son mentor avant qu'il ne parte au collège, ce afin de se changer les idées.

_ 42 élèves participent à un bal de fin d'année. Durant ce bal, une jeune fille danse avec sept garçons puis une seconde jeune fille avec huit garçons..._

Il retint un petit cri de douleur en recevant le ballon en pleine tête, et tenta tant bien que mal de garder la face malgré les éclats de rire des autres élèves.

_... et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la dernière qui danse avec tous les garçons présents. Combien y avait-il de filles en tout ?_

Le second coup de ballon qu'il reçut dans le nez le fit dangereusement vaciller, mais il resta désespérément accroché à son énigme.

_ Si je considère que y représente le nombre d'hommes présents et x le nombre de femmes, alors la dernière femme danse avec 42-x hommes. Le nombre de femmes ..._

Le troisième coup de ballon confirma ses doutes : les lancers étaient intentionnels. Il serra davantage les poings.

_Le nombre de femmes..._

Il sentit qu'il saignait un peu du nez, et certaines filles se mirent aussitôt à rire de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à contenir ses rougeurs.

_Le nombre de femmes..._

-«Hey Bouboule, tu ressembles à une tomate qu'on presse, c'est trop fort !»

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour le jeune garçon qui laissa s'échapper, en dépit de ses efforts pour rester digne, une petite larme. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur nota qu'il était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots devant ses camarades aussi l'autorisa t-il à sortir du terrain avant de se ridiculiser en public : il lui en fut plus que reconnaissant, quoiqu'il se sentit en même temps particulièrement honteux. Il s'enferma dans les toilettes et y pleura comme un bébé durant tout le reste du cours, ne consentant à en sortir qu'une fois certain que l'ensemble de ses «camarades» avait quitté le gymnase. Il n'en fut pas plus soulagé cependant, car il savait très bien que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'il payerait sa faiblesse dès le lendemain.

Il fit la route jusque chez le Professeur avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort, et ne put réprimer un soupir dépité en croisant son reflet dans une devanture de magasin. Il avait les yeux bouffis, les cheveux totalement ébouriffés et le rouge aux joues : il ne pouvait pas se présenter au Professeur ainsi, c'était tout à fait inconcevable. Que penserait-il de son attitude ? Rien de bon, cela était certain. Expliquer l'état dans lequel se trouvait son nez serait déjà assez difficile, alors mieux valait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur sa façon d'être.

Son cœur se serra tandis qu'il imaginait le visage qu'auraient ses parents et son mentor s'ils apprenaient la vérité à son sujet : c'était, pour ainsi dire, sa plus grande hantise. Le Professeur, tout particulièrement, était quelqu'un de respecté, doué d'un esprit particulièrement sagace et qui n'était absolument pas homme à se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il arrivait toujours à se faire respecter, même dans les situations les plus délicates, aussi était-il certain qu'il attendait de son apprenti une attitude similaire.

Mais Luke n'était pas comme ça : il était petit, grassouillet, incapable de se défendre par lui-même. Il n'avait pas le bagout de son héros, il n'avait pas le charisme de ses parents et, surtout, il n'avait pas la force qu'avaient ses camarades.

Il fit un petit tour en ville avant de rejoindre le domicile du Professeur, histoire d'être bien certain que son visage était redevenu normal. Celui ci l'accueillit avec son habituel doux sourire et une tasse de thé bien chaud. Puis -après les banalités d'usage- il lui posa la question qu'il lui posait toujours. Cette question qu'il redoutait mais qu'il ne parvenait jamais à éviter.

-«Comment s'est passée l'école aujourd'hui ?»

-«Très bien. Mes amis et moi nous sommes bien amusés, même si j'ai reçu par inadvertance un ballon dans la figure aujourd'hui.»

Layton lui renvoya un hochement de tête satisfait, preuve qu'il avait -une fois de plus- réussi à bien mentir. Cependant, il sentit comme un poids inhabituel peser sur son estomac, et ne parvint pas à lui sourire en retour. Quelque part, au fond de sa petite tête, raisonnaient encore les moqueries de Spencer et ses acolytes.

Il frémit à l'idée de devoir les retrouver le lendemain, et mit cela sur le compte du froid qui régnait dans la pièce quand le Professeur lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

-«J'y pense mon garçon, as-tu réfléchi à l' énigme que je t'ai posé ce matin ?» demanda soudainement Layton d'un ton inquisiteur. «Tu m'as assuré que tu aurais la solution pour ce soir.»

-«Je... pas vraiment» répondit l'enfant, pris au dépourvu. «J'ai eu beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui et... j'avoue avoir oublié.»

La lueur de curiosité qui illumina les yeux jais du professeur lui indiqua que, cette fois, son mensonge n'était pas bien passé. Pour ainsi dire, il n'était même pas passé du tout. Layton savait pertinemment que rien ne pouvait le détourner d'une énigme, sinon des évènements graves. Les mains moites et les joues rouges de honte, il baissa la tête en attente d'une réprimande : cependant, à sa grande surprise, le professeur ne lui demanda rien de plus. Luke sauta alors sur l'occasion pour demander l'autorisation de monter dans sa chambre et l'obtint aussitôt.

Il avait du mal à soutenir le regard de son mentor. La boule qui nouait son estomac se faisait de plus en plus grosse tandis qu'il pensait à toute cette honte qu'il avait accumulé durant la journée et à toute celle qu'il pourrait encore subir si le Professeur venait à comprendre comment ses études au collège se passaient réellement.

Il se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit, bras bien écartés, et fixa des yeux le plafond avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur l'énigme que Layton lui avait posé.

_ 42 élèves participent à un match de bask...à un bal de fin d'année. Durant ce bal, une jeune fille danse avec sept ballons... garçons ! puis une seconde jeune fille avec huit garçons, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la dernière des filles ait pleuré -rah non, dansé- avec tous les garçons. Combien y avait-il de filles en tout ?_

Il serra les dents : pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se focaliser sur un problème mathématique aussi simple ? Deux ou trois petites minutes de réflexion lui suffisaient d'ordinaire, pourtant...

Les visages de Spencer et de William Brown lui revenaient constamment en mémoire, tout comme leurs mots chargés de méchanceté et les rires des spectateurs de leur harcèlement. Il se sentait si idiot, si incapable ! Nul doute que le professeur serait atterré de le voir dans un état pareil : peut-être même refuserait-il de le garder en tant qu'apprenti ? Un apprenti, après tout, se devait de faire la fierté de son maître ! Mais comment pouvait-on être fier d'un petit gros incapable de répondre aux insultes et de se défendre ?

Comment pouvait-on être fier d'un garçon faible d'esprit au point de devoir s'enfermer dans des toilettes pour y pleurer comme une fille ?

-«Luke ?» demanda soudain une voix depuis le bas des escaliers. «Excuse moi mon garçon, peux-tu venir trente secondes ?»

Il sursauta : qu'est ce que le Professeur avait à lui demander ? Transi d'angoisse, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée à toute allure jusqu'à se trouver face à son mentor qui, toujours dans la cuisine, regardait avec étonnement le sol de la pièce qui était désormais jonché de feuilles en tous genres.

Le cœur de Luke manqua un battement quand il comprit que le Professeur avait voulu ranger son cartable et que le fond de ce dernier avait craqué, dévoilant le massacre qu'avaient fait certains de ses «amis» au début de la journée. Owen -le délégué de classe- avait en effet trouvé très amusant de démembrer son cahier d'anglais, aussi ce dernier se trouvait-il dans un état particulièrement pitoyable...

-«Sans vouloir t'offenser mon garçon» dit Layton en plissant légèrement les yeux. «Un gentleman ne devrait pas avoir des affaires dans cet état. D'autant plus que le matériel scolaire coûte cher !»

Le ton de reproche que le jeune garçon perçut dans la voix de son mentor fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Son regard s'emplit de larmes aussitôt la remarque terminée et, sans crier gare -et à sa plus grande honte- il craqua. Plus durement encore que dans les toilettes, où il s'était forcé à ne pas trop faire de bruit : ce furent trois mois atroces qu'il évacua d'un coup à force de gros sanglots, sous les yeux médusé de son mentor qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait.

-«Je suis désolé Professeur !» hoqueta t-il entre deux gémissements. «Je vous jure que je ne voulais pas mai...mais il a été plus rapide et... et j'ai essayé de le reprendre mais je...»

-«Du calme Luke, du calme...» murmura avec douceur le Professeur en s'abaissant à sa hauteur. «Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Qui ça, «il» ? Tu parles d'un ami ?»

-«Non ! Non c'est...c'est pas...je veux dire, je suis désolé Professeur je...je sais que je suis nul. M...mais je vais m'améliorer je...je vais tout refaire et puis...»

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de bien cohérent de son apprenti, Layton guida Luke jusqu'au salon, le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis lui tapota le dos avec douceur, l'encourageant à vider son sac. Cela eut l'effet escompté car les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent aussitôt d'intensité.

Luke avait honte. Terriblement honte. Pleurer devant ses camarades était une chose, pleurer devant son modèle en était une autre. Il avait essayé de se contenir jusqu'au bout, pourtant, mais il fallait croire qu'il était décidément faible sur tous les plans. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi le Professeur restait à côté de lui et essayait de le consoler : il ne méritait pas une telle attention. Un imbécile comme lui ne méritait l'attention de personne.

-«Maintenant mon garçon» reprit Layton d'un ton à la fois doux et ferme. «Réponds tout simplement à mes questions : est-ce toi qui a mis tes affaires dans cet état ?»

-«N...Non» avoua Luke, lassé de mentir et de toute façon trop troublé pour avoir le réflexe de le faire.

-«C'est un camarade de classe, n'est ce pas...? Et ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois que ça arrive ?»

-«Ils...ils n'arrêtent pas...J...jamais. Et... et j'ai essayé de me défendre je vous le jure Professeur mais...mais ils sont nombreux et plus forts et quand je ne leur obéis pas, ils me frappent ou détruisent mes affaires ou m'insultent ou..»

-«Du calme Luke, du calme... ça dure depuis longtemps ?»

-«Depuis la rentrée... mais surtout depuis la remise des premiers grades. Je ... je suis désolé Professeur. Je ne...ne voulais pas vous décevoir. Je suis...je suis un mauvais apprenti.»

-«Me décevoir ?» répéta Layton, comprenant enfin pourquoi la réaction de son apprenti était à ce point démesurée. «Luke, je ne suis pas déçu, et tu n'as pas à être désolé : ce qui arrive n'est pas de ta faute mon garçon. Ce sont les jeunes gens qui te font subir ça qui sont à blâmer, pas toi. Ce sont eux qui ont tort.»

Les paroles rassurantes du Professeur semblèrent calmer quelque peu le jeune garçon, car ses pleurs se firent peu à peu moins bruyants, son souffle moins saccadé : il reprit.

-«Et tu n'es pas un mauvais apprenti, bien au contraire. Tu aimes ce que tu fais, tu es toujours enthousiaste et partant pour découvrir de nouvelles choses... ce sont deux qualités qui manquent cruellement à la majorité des jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui, Luke. Pourtant, toi tu les possèdes, et mieux encore tu les cultives. Tu devrais être fier de toi. En tous cas, moi je le suis.»

Ce disant, l'archéologue passant gentiment un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Luke et le serra un peu plus contre lui : il étouffa un petit rire en voyant la tête qu'avait le jeune garçon, à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement total et la reconnaissance absolue. Il ne semblait pas croire à ce qui se passait, et cela eut au moins le mérite de le couper net dans sa déprime.

-«Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ?» confia finalement le Professeur. «Quand je suis entré au collège, je n'étais pas beaucoup plus grand que toi et j'étais maigre comme un clou. Mes camarades m'appelaient donc «le clou» et cela avait le don de me faire pleurer durant des heures. Et j'ai eu le droit moi aussi à quelques coups bien placés et à des menaces effrayantes...»

-«Vous Professeur ? Vraiment ?» s'exclama Luke, abasourdi.

-«Oh oui ! Quand je rentrais chez moi le soir, j'allais m'enfermer directement dans ma chambre et je priais Dieu de me rendre malade pour le lendemain. Et puis un beau jour ma mère a compris mon manège et est allée se plaindre au collège. Les violences n'ont pas cessé, mais elles sont devenues bien plus rares pour finalement disparaître un beau jour, sans que je ne comprenne trop pourquoi. Sans doute mes camarades avaient-ils trouvé un nouveau bouc émissaire. En tous cas cela m'a fait comprendre quelque chose de très important, et j'aimerais que tu gardes toi-même cela en tête.»

-«Je vous écoute ?»

-«Mon père avait coutume de dire que l'humanité pouvait être divisée en deux catégories : les agresseurs et les agressés. Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé qu'être un «agressé» était un signe de faiblesse, que c'était une marque de honte. Et puis le temps passant, j'ai réalisé qu'en réalité les plus faibles dans l'histoire étaient bien souvent les agresseurs, parce qu'ils n'étaient finalement capable de se réaliser qu'en brisant les autres plutôt qu'en travaillant sur eux même. Ces gens là, Luke, te font souffrir pour le moment, et ils continueront probablement de le faire durant un certain temps : je veux cependant que tu gardes à l'esprit le fait que c'est toi le fort dans l'affaire. Tu as la raison, tu as la morale de ton côté. Pour l'instant cela doit te sembler un peu flou, mais plus tard, quand tu seras devenu un gentleman irréprochable et accompli, et que tu recroiseras ces personnes qui n'auront pas évolué d'un iota, alors tu comprendras que tu avais raison depuis le départ. Que dans l'affaire, ce n'est pas toi le «nul» mais ce sont eux.»

Luke resta immobile quelques secondes, pensif, puis hocha finalement la tête d'un air convaincu, à la plus grande joie de Layton. Celui ci lui ébouriffa alors tendrement les cheveux d'un geste paternel, parvenant même à lui arracher un petit rire.

-«J'irais voir ton proviseur demain. Je ne te promets pas que les choses s'arrangeront du jour au lendemain mais je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas tout seul, d'accord ? Et surtout que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de la bêtise des autres...»

-«D'accord Professeur...»

- «Et j'espère ne plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu es «nul». Car ce n'est pas vrai mon garçon, crois-moi... je connais des adultes qui n'ont pas ton bon sens et qui ne l'auront probablement jamais.»

Sur ces mots, Layton réajusta son haut de forme puis invita son jeune disciple à boire un thé bien chaud afin de se remettre de ses émotions : en repassant devant la cuisine, ils ne purent tous deux s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant les affaires scolaires qui jonchaient encore le sol en un fatras innommable mais la vision, cette fois ci, fit rire Luke au lieu de le faire pleurer.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu la confiance du Professeur, le massacre qu'avait fait Owen lui semblait bien ridicule...

-«Reconstituer ton cahier d'anglais sera sans doute un challenge des plus palpitants» plaisanta le Professeur tout en se penchant sur le sol. «Une énigme à 70 Picarats au moins, à n'en point douter.»

-«En parlant d'énigme Professeur...»

-«Oui ?»

-«Je viens de comprendre, le bal... il y avait 18 filles pour 24 hommes, n'est ce pas ?»

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'archéologue.

-«C'est exactement ça.»


End file.
